Pursuing the Enemy
by AcesUp08
Summary: He wasn't stalking her...he definitely wasn't obsessing over her..no he just cared about her well-being. Yes that was it and maybe if he repeated it to himself enough times he'd actually believe it.
1. Of Stalking Tendencies and Obsession

**I know, I know I need to update my other story. But this plot keeps running through my head and I couldn't help it. So, I have finally written it down. I'm going to update All My Mistakes soon promise! Happy Reading! ~Ace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter obviously just this new plot stuck in my head.**

**Of Minor Stalking Tendencies and Obsession**

He wasn't sure how it started all he knew was that it had been happening for a while now. Honestly, with all the rumors flying around he wondered why she wasn't more careful, or why her two Wonder-Sidekicks weren't doing exactly what he was doing right now. She was twenty-three years old and strolling through dark alleys and..well… everywhere…alone! When he had stumbled across her for the first time he was amazed at how she wasn't at all careful.

Stupid Gryffindors, honestly, if she could use a little more brains and less "courage" he wouldn't have to follow her around every night, stake-out her house, and…well…._care_…..ugh _caring_ he was not meant for _caring_. Malfoys weren't supposed to_ care_, they were supposed to coldly observe everyone else around them. That was something he couldn't quite grasp, how he could have developed a concern for her well-being, of all the people he could have developed a conscience about and it had to be her, the girl that he absolutely could not stand.

If his seventeen year old self could see him now, basically stalking the brains of the Golden Trio, he'd probably throw himself into the mental ward of St. Mungo's.

It really wasn't that big a deal. He was an auror and he was just doing his job, making sure that the main target of the supposed rising Death Eaters was safe. He wouldn't think about the fact that he couldn't sleep unless he knew she was safe in her house, and even then it was a light sleep outside her house using a warming charm or a rain deflecting charm.

One night he heard screaming from his spot outside her house so he rushed in only to find her thrashing around in her bed from a nightmare. He wasn't sure what he should do, he had never been in this situation before. Finally, he slowly approached her bed and stared down at the gorgeous..er…good looking?...no no Draco…at the _brunette_ twenty-three year old. He tried desperately not to note how her sleeping shorts barely constituted as shorts, and how her tank top was riding up precariously high on her flat stomach.

Finally he put his hand in hers and used the other one to stroke her hair hoping and praying to anything Slytherin that she wouldn't wake up. But she didn't, she only calmed down and slept peacefully again. Just to make sure however, Draco sat in her plush arm chair watching her sleep the rest of the night. For her own safety of course, not because he liked to watch her while she slept. He slipped out just as the sun was rising so she had no idea he was there.

Of course, the fact that he spent every night there in that same position after that was not relevant. It was just that he noticed how weak her wards around her house were and he figured it was for her own safety.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, Prince of Slytherin, was not in love with Hermione Granger. He wasn't! He finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to her, but who wasn't? She was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, gorgeous and well sexy as Hell. She was a grown woman and she had definitely improved in her womanly attributes since they were at Hogwarts. She had become one of the most desirable women in the wizarding world. After Ronald Weasley left her for Lavender Brown, which was dumb if you asked him, because why would you trade someone with brains and looks for someone who had looks but was as dumb as a doorknob.

He had finally gotten so low as to he couldn't concentrate on his job during the day because he was thinking about the stupid muggleborn brunette. He couldn't imagine what his father would say if he knew that his only son was..no not obsessed…but …well…infatuated? Concerned? Yes concerned, for _Hermione Granger_ of all people.

His stalking tendencies continued for a while and so did his creepish watching of her sleep. Another night about two weeks later, he was again watching her sleep when she had a nightmare. She hadn't had one since that first night, but he could tell it was a bad one. Just like that first night he approached her with the same amount of trepidation. And grabbed her hand, but instead of peacefully falling out of the nightmare like he had expected she awoke with a start. Her brown eyes instantly found his gray in the dark and widening in surprise. She took in his pale blonde hair, tired sleep deprived eyes, and muggle jean/muggle t-shirt clad body.

Draco quickly let go of her hand but kept his calm demeanor. They stared at each other for a while neither backing down. Finally Draco spoke.

"For the brightest witch of our age you aren't very smart, your wards suck, see how easy I was able to get in? You should fix those, and stop walking through dark alleys by your-self. Haven't Potter and Weasel told you about the group of want-to-be Death Eaters attacking people? Honestly, you need to be more careful Granger," he humphed the last bit.

Granger's brows rose a bit and it seemed as if she wasn't going to respond so he turned to leave.

"Thanks Malfoy," she whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear.

He turned back around to face her and fixed her with a studying gaze.

"I mean it stay away from dark corners at night, fix your wards, get those two bafoons that you call sidekicks to walk with you, and don't be an idiot," he grumbled and then left.

As soon as he was out of her house he disapparated back to his extravagant flat. He had moved out of the manor a while ago living with his nagging mother and moody father had gotten quite annoying.

He collapsed onto his sofa in his living area and closed his eyes trying to will away any thoughts and images of Granger. As he was laying there his three month old Great Dane puppy Mishka, jumped up next to him and licked his face. His eyes flashed open and he glared at the dog. She ignored him and flopped onto his lap rolling over for Draco to rub her stomach. Mishka had been given to him by his friend Blaise in an attempt to "humanize him somewhat," the Bloody Prick. Now he was stuck with an annoying mutt, who seemed to think Draco had nothing better to do than pay attention to her. The dog ate more than a cow. She always seemed to be hungry and Draco was pretty sure the gray and white dog was smarter than it let on. Just the other day Draco had locked her in the laundry room with millions of toys, food water, and a bed and when he got home Mishka attacked him knocking him to the ground and licking his face. He never figured out how she got out.

Blaise, the git, was concerned that Draco needed someone else in his life. He was convinced that if he pushed enough Draco would finally decide to not be the arrogant prat he was and settle down, Draco had no idea where he got that idiotic notion from. The Italian man was a nuisance and constantly showed up at Draco's flat unannounced and ate his food.

The doorbell rang.

Speak of the devil.

Draco didn't bother getting up to answer the door he knew that his Italian friend would barge in without consent anyways. And he was right, the dark-haired man thrust the door open and stalked into the room.

"Draco mate, where are you?" Blaise shouted loudly as he came into the room.

Draco raised his arm pathetically from the couch with now sleeping dog on top of him. Blaise snorted at the sight and plopped down on one of his chairs.

"So where have you been? You haven't been home in a while I keep trying to floo you."

He glared at the Italian, who was smirking.

"Shut it Zabini, I am not obsessed with her."

The Italian smirked even more.

"Sure you aren't mate," he grinned devilishly and then when Draco didn't say anything his stomach grumbled.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starved so I'm going to see what food you have."

Blaise didn't wait for him to respond just went into his kitchen and started going through his food. Draco glared at the sleeping dog on top of him, and then the ceiling. When did he get so unlucky that he _cared_ about the stupid muggleborn Granger, he had a best friend that wouldn't leave him alone and knew about said obsession…er caring, and had an obnoxious dog that thought he was a pillow. Could his life get any worse?


	2. Creepish Tendencies

A/N: Eh…so no excuse as to why this is so late….I'm just horrible at updating because college is extremely time consuming….Okayyy here you go hope you like it….

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own HP I would have definitely had these two get together if I did.

Creepish Tendencies

Hermione

The interesting thing about having Malfoy as a stalker was that she had no idea, until she woke up to him staring at her of course. After that she could usually tell if he was tailing her or not. It wasn't all the time, sometimes on her way home from work, sometimes after shopping, and sometimes at home. All of the times however, Hermione could feel his eyes on her. She didn't let him know she knew, she didn't even know where he was let alone why he felt the need to stalk her. She probably should have felt creeped-out but unfortunately her traitorous body relaxed the moment she felt his eyes on her.

Really, she should confront him about continuing to stalk her but what harm was he doing? He didn't peep on her while she changed or showered or anything just watched and waited. He seemed to think that there were some type of Death Eaters going about but she felt as if he was paranoid because Harry and Ron would have told her.

She was cooking a dinner for her Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender one night when harry called and told her he and Ron couldn't come because of an auror thing. Which meant Ginny and Lavender wouldn't come. Ginny would have but she had to look after little James. So, Hermione was left with way too much food and feeling lonely. She was so lonely she considered inviting Malfoy in to eat with her.

Instead she ate and then still in her depressed state she made her way to her bedroom. Deciding to change into her night clothes, which usually consisted of some small shorts and a tank top. She threw on her small red boxer shorts and a white tank top and made her way back to her living room to watch some television. She was halfway there when something gripped her wrist and another hand went over her mouth as she was tugged into the linen closet and shoved against the wall. She struggled against her captor and kicked his shin hard.

"Ouch! Bloody hell Granger! I might actually need my leg thank you!" a voice hissed at her.

Hermione spun out of his grasp a little bit and took in his pale blonde hair, tall, fit stature and rolled her eyes, watching him try to peer out through the cracks of the closet door. She slapped his hand remaining on her mouth away.

"What the hell Malfoy?" She asked with disdain, when he didn't speak, Hermione frowned at him, "Did you drag me in here for any particular reason…or did it just strike you as a good idea at the time?" she asked dryly, trying vainly to get her arm out of his tight hold.

His gray eyes narrowed at her and he put his hand over her mouth again and invaded her personal space in order to whisper in her ear.

"Remember those want-to-be Death Eaters that I told you about? They're here breaking through your wards."

Her brown eyes widened at him and he let go of her mouth again, still gripping her wrist.

"Well how did you get in without letting them in?" she asked but Malfoy smirked at her.

"Granger you really suck at wards," he drawled.

She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to tell him off when a blast shook the flat.

Malfoy's smirk dropped as he took in the four figures in black robes coming into her home. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and draped it over her.

"Stay," he ordered her quietly but firmly.

"Malfoy!" she hissed in vain as the blonde man was already out of the closet.

She contemplated following him because she was much better at curses and hexes than him and she was under the invisibility cloak. As she was about to open the closet door, she stopped in shock as she noticed Malfoy sink into the shadows, literally. He literally, dissolved into the shadows. There was no spell for that, Hermione knew almost every spell sans a few dark spells but she knew there was no spell for that.

She quickly forgot about the strange spell however when the men started searching and she realized that if she opened the door she would alert them of her presence. Stupid Malfoy he had probably done it on purpose. Why was he here trying to protect her anyways? Stalking her, protecting her, if she didn't know any better Hermione would say he cared; which was absurd of course. And he told her to stay, _stay_, she was the brightest witch of her age for Merlin's sake! Just because he had some type of hero complex all of the sudden and he was an all-mighty auror, he treated her like a dog who can't be protected.

"_Stay_, "she said to herself, hmpf that arrogant git.

The death eaters never saw him coming, Malfoy took them out one by one. She thought she saw him get hit with a spell but he didn't flinch so she must have not seen it right. Then after he finished them off he dueled the last two at the same time. He won easily and Hermione was glad for the invisibility cloak temporarily to hid e her surprised and impressed face. After all of them were unconscious and tied up he motioned for her to come out. She did so schooling her features to indifference. He wasn't the only one who could pull off the look.

He waved his wand and vanished the four bodies into the Ministry of Magic holding center and then collapsed.

"Bloody fucking Hell," he gritted out as Hermione rushed over to him.

"You idiot! How did you get this?" she ordered as she stripped his muggle leather jacket off and found his blue shirt full of blood.

"Well Granger I took on four men by myself it's inevitable that _something_ hits me," he drawled in his usual bored tone but Hermione noticed his wince and slightly tired edge to his voice.

"I'll apparated you to Mungos.." she started taking his wrist to side-along him.

"No," he stated forcefully, "No one knows I'm an auror and its an advantage, only you Potter and Weasel know, I need it that way so that I can do undercover."

"Malfoy, who cares about that, you're hurt just let me take you they don't have to know you're an auror."

"No, no," he batted her hands away struggling to stand, "I'll just heal on my own."

"Damnit Malfoy!" she grumbled, "Fine, I'll heal you, but it's going to be rough, I'm not a healer."

"No," he protested faintly as he collapsed back to the floor he had almost just vacated.

"Looks as if you don't have a choice."

It took a couple hours but she managed to heal his rather large gash. He was stubborn through the entire healing. Hermione knew how bad the spells were hurting him but he refused to scream. He held perfectly still and kept his gray intense eyes trained on her as he gripped the sides of the bed, she had levitated him to, so tight she thought he might break it.

As soon as she finished, he fell into unconsciousness. Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She could leave like she should or stay in the room. She dilly-dallied by vanishing the blood from the bed and bringing him a pillow. Then she decided that sitting in the armchair he normally sat in at night would be the best choice just in case something went wrong. So she sat and tried not to look at the sexy half-naked git laying in her bed. No matter how annoying and horrible he was she could not deny that he was probably the most fit, hell, the sexiest man she knew. His blonde, pale hair was sticking up in all directions, his lean muscles relaxed but still very, very what was the word? Nice? Delicious? Swoon-worthy? Er..no..none of those, um fit, yes fit.

Soon Hermione drifted to sleep contemplating the Malfoy enigma.

When she awoke a black-haired, bespectacled man with green eyes was standing in front of her shaking her.

"Hermione," Harry said simply.

"Oh, Harry!" she jumped out of her chair and hugged him.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked pulling away to inspect her, "I got ot the ministry and four men were tied up in my containment room, I questioned one and found out that they attacked you and Malfoy sent them to the ministry?"

"Oh Harry don't worry Malfoy's been stalking me so….."

"What?" Harry demanded spinning around to hex the blonde who was not sitting on the bed still shirtless, watching them looking slightly amused.

"No, No! Merlin Harry that's not what I meant!" Harry stopped but didn't stop glaring, Malfoy just smirked at him, "I mean that he heard there were Death Eaters at large and he came across me being very un-careful so he's been kind of protecting me I guess."

Harry continued glaring but lowered his wand.

"Potter," Malfoy acknowledged him as he stood," Or should I say boy-who –wouldn't-die?"

Hermione shot him a stern glance and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, Your Majesty, I'll go take a shower and leave you two to your lovers' quarrel."

"Shut-it Malfoy," she snapped as he brushed past them and slinked out of the room and into the joint bathroom slamming the door.

"Hermione," Harry started.

"Harry no I don't want to hear it," she sighed, "Look I don't like him just as much as you, in fact probably more, but he saved my life last night and he's been watching out for me for a while, so I'm going to continue to let him do so."

Harry studied her for a moment and then sighed.

"Look Mione, I know he's changed okay? Merlin I was his partner for two years and he's the best auror we have probably better than me, but don't get mixed up with him, er, romantically you know?"

Hermione stared at her best friend in horror.

"Ew, Harry please, you know me better than that."

"I know Hermione but, well opposites attract and all that," and with that he gave her one last meaning-full look, "Now I'm going to figure out more information from those Death Eaters so we can figure out what we should do next, stay here and don't go and try and take on anyone without Malfoy."

And with that he was gone.

Hermione stared in shock at the spot her best friend had been moemtns before, there was no way he was suggesting she and Malfoy…ew…that was just gross. So he was sexy, big deal, a lot of guys were sexy that didn't mean she was going to jump the bones of all of them. And besides he was a git. There was no way they would be able to stand being nice to each other much longer than five minutes.

What was with him anyways? That whole shadow walking thing? The taking on four guys at one time? He was an enigma and she was definitely good and solving riddles. In her brooding she didn't hear said person coming out of the bathroom dripping and wearing only one of her small blue towels around his narrow hips. Finally, she noticed him after he cleared his throat and her eyes fixed onto his very well-defined abs and over the rest of him. Her mouth was open slightly as she continued to stare.

"Granger, I know I'm the sexiest man alive but do try not to drool," he drawled as he leaned against the wall, "I need to pop back to my flat and get some clothes, do you think you can avoid getting attacked again until I get back?"

She just glowered at him as he smirked and disapparated.

After she stared after him a couple of minutes and tried to talk herself down from the attraction that was definitely popping up, she decided to pick up her living room a little bit. There was another pop about ten minutes later and she rolled her eyes and didn't turn around.

"That was fast, are you fully clothed now?" she snapped.

"I was gone for a while and I'm pretty sure I've been fully clothed," Harry's voice floated back to her sounding amused.

"Oh of course Harry, I'm sorry, so what did you find out?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well Malfoy needs to hear this too as he obviously has given himself this case."

"Oh he went home for a moment."

Then there was a pop and a freshly muggle clothes-clad Malfoy walked into the room.

He nodded at Harry, "Potter," he acknowledged the black-haired man, and then locked eyes with Hermione and a faint smile ghosted his lips.

He merrily glared back at the blonde.

"Right, so," Harry continued giving them both weird looks, "The Death Eaters wouldn't talk about much, mainly you're all going to die, blah, blah, blah, purebloods will rise again that mubdblood was going to be made an example for the others and so on, however dumb they are there could be a real threat other than them. So, Malfoy it's your case since you pretty much assigned yourself but please Hermione just come stay with me and Ginny or something."

"Harry, I appreciate the offer but.."

"She'll stay with me Potter," Malfoy interrupted and Hermione looked up and the two men were staring at each other obviously having a silent conversation most likely using Occlumency as both men were quite adept in it.

"Excuse me," Hermione started annoyed, "You two don't have any right to tell me…"

"Hermione please? No tonly for your safety but because he needs your help with the case."

Malfoy didn't protest just fixed those stupid intense eyes on her keeping his expression indifferent.

"Alright, fine," Hermione conceded finally, feeling exhaustion from the nights events kick in.

Malfoy was still basically looking into her soul to which Hermione glared at him half-heartedly.

"Well Potter it's been a long night I'll take her to my place and get back to you in the morning about my plans."

Harry

Harry nodded and watched with knowing eyes as Malfoy lightly grasped the witch around the waist and apparated them to his flat.

Harry Potter was not sure exactly when it would happen, but they would fall for each other and when the blonde broke her heart, Harry would be there to blast his arse to smitherines.

Hermione

Hermione sent the man a glare as they arrived at his flat. She did not appreciate being man-handled into side-along apparition. Not to mention he had given her no time to grab any clothes or belongings at all. She was about to loudly voice this concern when he interrupted her.

"Granger I'll send the elves over there to grab your things tomorrow," he told her giving no room for argument, "You may borrow some clothes from me for tonight."

The brunette gaped at the blonde, slightly annoyed but mainly in shock.

"um no my clothes are fine." Hermione protested once she found her voice. But it was futile as he had already stalked down the hall of this flat toward what she assumed was his bedroom. She glanced down at her nightclothes and noticed of course they were covered in his blood. So she humpfed and crossed her arms giving herself a mental note to never let Malfoy save her again.

As she was inspecting moving pictures of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and a frowning Malfoy she heard some scuttling behind her. Pulling her wand out she spun around only to be knocked over by the colliding creature. Before she could curse the beast, it was licking her face.

"Mishka! Down!" Malfoy's voice ordered.

The dog, as she now realized it was after her vision went back to normal hopped off of her and happily trotted to Malfoy's side. Hermione sat up and examined the gray great dane puppy sitting next to Malfoy and trying to lick his fingers but Malfoy kept shoving her head away. It was an impossible picture the cold Malfoy with a loving goofy puppy?

"You have a puppy?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

Malfoy was still glaring at the puppy as it was trying to jump up and pull his wand out of his back pocket.

"Yes Blaise dumped the annoying thing on my hands in an attempt to "humanize" me," the blonde scowled at Mishka, "Why it continually goes for my wand I don't know."

Hermione giggled, "She thinks it's a stick," then she took out her wand and conjured a rubber stick for the large puppy.

Mishka huddled in the corner with her new toy happily chomping on it.

"She's cute," Hermione smiled at the puppy.

"Well here," Malfoy thrust a plain emerald green shirt at her and some long silver pajama pants, " shrunk them for you."

"Oh, thanks," she answered, inspecting the Slytherin colored clothes.

They stood there awkwardly for a little bit longer.

"So um, where should I change?" she asked finally.

"Right," Malfoy cleared his throat and headed in the direction of his bedroom motioning her to follow.

"You can have that room right there," he pointed to the room at the end of the hall and then entered the room across closing the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into 'her room.' The walls were a grayish-green color which matched the dark mahogany king-sized bed was a silver satiny curtain that was tied to stay up. Hermione walked over to the bed to find silk green blankets and silver silk bed sheets. After glancing more around the room she found a mahogany dresser and a closet. In the other corner a dark green armchair with a foot rest sat.

It was a very pretty room and Hermione was quite surprised that Malfoy was allowing her to sleep there she had expected a closet or some such thing. After pulling on the very comfy clothes that fit her perfectly, Hermione was content to fall asleep in her princess-like bed. She fell asleep quickly with Malfoy's smell lulling her to sleep. If she had been more awake her last thought would have disturbed her. But as it was, she was sound asleep, she didn't even notice the blonde-haired Slytherin slip into her room and onto her arm chair.

Malfoy

So maybe he couldn't sleep even when she was in his house. Logically, she was safe in his flat, honestly there was no argument that he could make to his stupid mind because all it kept reminding him was that she had just been attacked, not safe, they'll figure out where she is. He wished he could just punch his stupid mind in the face. And yes he realized how ironic that was.

So, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to sit in the armchair and watch her sleep until he fell asleep himself. He could be out in the morning before she even knew he was there. He ignored his little voice again telling him he was a stalker and completely in love with Hermione Granger, because that was really absurd. He was just concerned about her well-being is all.

That was how he ended up in her arm chair fast asleep.

And at eight in the morning she woke up and he was still sprawled out on her arm-chair, shirtless and blonde hair sticking up in various ways.

Hermione

She was not quite sure what to make of the blonde. He was just sleeping in her room which was extremely creepy and weird. While she stared at him he awoke and stared back.

"Er…I thought I heard someone breaking in then I fell asleep," Malfoy grumbled as he stood and stalked out of the room.

Hermione stared after him trying to wrap her head around the reason that the man had slept in her room. She would have to lock her door from now on. Because who wanted some psycho slipping into her room every night? Even if that psycho happened to be a sexy blonde man, it didn't matter, he was Draco Malfoy and there was no way him creeping on her was going to fly.

If she was going to have to live with Malfoy there were some ground rules that needed to be addressed.


	3. Of Obsession and Seduction

**Obviously I am a horrible person for not updating in forever. All I can say is college+clingy boyfriend+job=no fun for Ace. Anyways, heres a chapter and I would like to say you should be getting another update very soon. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter come on people. I do however own this plot and my wonderful dog Mishka. **

**Of Obsessions and Seduction **

**Hermione**

Right, ground rules, Hermione reminded herself as she stepped into the shower. No more stalking, that man was just strange (not at all endearing) who in Merlin's name stalked their mortal enemy? Okay so they weren't quite mortal enemies anymore, but still it was the principle of the thing. He couldn't just walk into her room and creepishly stare at her all night, then go and follow her around everywhere; although now that was a moot point with the ex-Death Eaters that were in fact after her. That did not mean that he could come into her room, although under other circumstances she might...no; no, no no. He really wasn't that sexy, for him to be sexy he'd actually need to be tolerable, which he wasn't. Not at all, not in the slightest.

Okay so he was cute with his dog, and those pictures with his friends were sweet, and he _did_ save her life. So he wasn't that bad, if you could look past his arrogance, his Slytherin qualities, his smirk, his stubbornness, those sexy intense eyes…

No! No, this was not working. He didn't have sexy intense eyes, his eyes were annoying and always tracking her every move. He was an annoying prat! Only good for being insufferable, an occasional glance at his muscles, and stalking her so that no ex-Death Eaters attacked her.

Merlin was she messed up. She was clinging to her denial of the fact that Draco Malfoy was tolerable, because as soon as she acknowledged that fact she knew that his er..physical attributes would look much more appealing to her, and that was not going to happen. Because she had rules upon rules that she was currently setting up in her mind that would make doing anything about his physical attributes highly frowned upon. By whom you ask? Well, her mind that's who. Not to mention Harry even warned her away, and those two actually got along now, most of the time. And he was right! Malfoy was not the thing she needed right now. Not that she wanted him of course now that would be ridiculous.

**Draco**

That woman was very much going to be the death of him. He couldn't even sleep in his own bed anymore for Salazar's sake. She took up every single space of his mind and it was starting to get ridiculous. He couldn't go on like this anymore, he needed to do something to get her out of his mind. The protection of her was one thing but actually fancying the witch was not something he was willing to let happen. Not that he did. No he was just attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? She was a woman with wonderfully sexy curves and…

Bloody hell, she was in his shower.

Draco ran a hand over his face in frustration as he heard the water start in his bathroom. He stepped out of the kitchen and glanced down the hallway at the closed bathroom door; imagining a very naked Hermione Granger with water running down her soft perfect skin and then him coming up behind her and running his hands over that same skin and soaking wet hair and the noises she was making….

Shit.

Forcing himself to turn back into the kitchen, Draco angrily clunked his way around the kitchen starting some tea and some breakfast and beating the part of his brain attracted to Granger into a small dark corner.

Yes he was going to have to do something about this soon. He wasn't sure if he could make it through this investigation, or life to be honest, if he didn't take care of this obsessive problem soon. Maybe if he just got her out of his system. That had to be the solution! Just fucked the witch and left it at that. There was no way he had any real feelings towards her, he just wanted a good lay and then he could actually go on his merry way.

Satisfied with this development he continued with his morning routine, smirking to himself at his superior problem solving skills. Then a thought occurred to him that stopped him in his tracks.

_You don't want to be on your merry way, you want to be around her, know what she's doing, be friendly with her like Potter and the Weasel. _

He scowled at the voice in his head.

"Er..Malfoy?" a voice behind him startled him and he turned to see a red-faced, towel-clad, wet Granger standing in his doorway.

His eyes trailed up those long tanned legs, taking in the little green towel that barely covered her, up to the top of her breasts that he could barely see and the slender neck and the long wet dark hair. A smug smirk appeared on his face as he noticed her blush at his perusal of her.

"Whats the matter Granger?" He asked as he approached her, against the advice of every voice in his head telling him this was a bad idea, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

The witch backed up as he got closer until she was against the wall in the hall right outside his door. He put a hand up on either side of her against the wall, trapping her between his arms.

"I…well…er ground rules…I….um…" she mumbled as she was now at eye level with his bare chest and could not seem to break her eyes away from it.

The smirk grew even more at this revelation and he leaned closer to her so he could speak into her ear and also get a better view down her towel.

"Ground rules?" he whispered huskily as he trailed one finger from her other ear down to just above her covered breasts.

His smirk grew triumphant as he felt her shiver and her stuttering became even more pronounced.

"Well…the…I…you…" mumbled and then cleared her throat shaking her head, she lifted her chin and glared at him, "I think there should be some ground rules set up around here."

He was not deterred in the least, he bent his head again and started nibbling on the top of her ear.

"_Oh_!" she gasped but cleared her throat again, "Er..that is to say, I mean, Malfoy we need rules."

"Rules?" But he kept going trailing nibbles, licks, and kisses down from her ear to her towel top.

"I…yes rules!" she sighed as he sucked at a pressure point in her neck, "Ehem..I mean…you can't just…_oh_…well stalking…_mmm_…and stupid intense sexy eyes…I Malfoy stop it this instant!"

Reluctantly, he pulled his face away but he did not move an inch. She glared hotly at him as he continued to smirk, and his amusement just heightened as she tried to push his chest with one hand and hold her towel with the other.

"Move," she snapped.

"No," he said simply and glanced back down at the one hand clutching her towel to her, "I think I rather like this position."

Her face starting turning red again, but this time from anger. He was still pretty sure he enjoyed that redness even with the anger.

"MALFOY GET OFF ME BEFORE I HEX YOUR BALLS OFF!" she exploded at him.

"One problem with that love, you don't have your wand," he pointed out smugly.

She just glared at him again as he leaned in closer.

**Hermione**

There was no way she was feeling those feelings right now. There was no way that all of those shivers running through her were from this man. She was just cold. That was it, she was cold and it was probably from the air conditioning or something.

Oh god she sounded like an idiot, she just couldn't process anything with his hands, and his lips and Godric she didn't even know if she had ever had anyone make her feel _that._

Her brain was moving slowly with the sensations he was causing but she finally was able to make her mouth move as she yelled at him to get off of her. She made her threats and _of course_ he was already one step ahead of her, he simply smirked and pointed out that she didn't have her wand. The glare she sent him was really just formality. There was a very small problem, she couldn't bring herself to actually be upset with the guy. Honestly, as he leaned in again and her breath caught the only thing running through her mind was that he smelled really really good.

**Draco**

Finally, the witch shut her mouth and he was getting closer and closer to actually tasting her plump lips.

"Draco mate you here?" Blaise's voice carried to him and both whipped their heads in the direction of the living room.

He really was going to kill that good for nothing Italian. This time when Granger pushed at his chest he shifted away from her so she could go to his room.

"Just take whatever clothes you can find in my room, I'll send someone to go and get some of yours later," Draco called after her.

She turned around and gave him some sort of wave and awkward almost smile and then disappeared into his room. He sighed and stared at his door for a couple minutes longer until Blaise called him again and he reluctantly stalked into his living room in order to kill his best mate.

As soon as he reached the living room and noted Mishka sitting obediently by Blaise's side, he pushed the wizard into the wall and pulled out his wand, pushing it into his chest roughly. Blaise didn't look at all worried, he in fact look entirely too amused.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Draco growled.

"Now, now Draco what's got your panties in a twist this morning? Granger kick you out? Shag someone? Come on don't leave me hanging."

"Shut the hell up Zabini," Draco growled at him, "There was an attack last night I had to bring her here."

Blaise grinned and poked his head over Draco's shoulder trying to see down the hallway.

"Oh that's rich," he pushed Draco off of him, "So you're stalking is slightly more justified now then eh? Dude you seriously need help."

Draco agreed with him but he wasn't about to voice those thoughts aloud.

Granger then walked out into the living room, again wearing his clothes, and his eyes took in his clothes on her small form and he once again felt his cock twitch slightly. Glancing at his friend he scowled at the smirk on the man's face as he took in the witch's clothes.

"Hello Blaise how are you?" Granger asked Blaise happily while plopping down on the couch and watching the traitorous dog hop up and lay on her lap.

Draco scowled yet again at his dog and his best mate for their friendliness with the witch that he wanted to be…

Okay just pretend that thought didn't just occur.

"Why are you here?" Draco finally demanded effectively interrupting their friendly banter.

"Can't a bloke come and check up on his best mate?" Blaise asked innocently.

Draco knew better, the Italian may look innocent but he was far from it.

"Oh alright, I came to give you a message from Potter, apparently there were two attacks last night, which don't count the one on Hermione because I hadn't even known about that until I got here. Which I find quite insulting that I was not informed of this be…"

"Blaise," Granger interrupted, smiling slightly, "Get on with the message please."

"Right, anyways, two attacks both on muggleborns in London, they were not able to catch any of the attackers and both of the victims were killed."

"Oh my," Granger gasped, "Are these any relation to the attack on me?"

She was looking at Draco when she said this and he was slightly confused as to why, he knew just as much as her.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," he responded grabbing his muggle coat from the hook by the door, "I'm going to talk to Potter, Blaise you stay with her until I get back and send the house elves to get her some clothes from her place."

Sending one last glance at the brunette sitting on his couch he noticed her watching him with a tiny smile poking at the corners of her mouth. He found himself smiling back at her right before her spun on the spot and apparated away to find Potter and those dumb-ass fucking idiots that tried to kill his witch…er his friend? Anyways, they were not going to survive the day once he got his hands around their necks.

~Ace~


	4. From Potheads to Passion

**Okay so a couple sex scenes in this one just in case anyone doesn't want to read that stuff, although the fact that this is rated Mature should give you a hint, but I'm not judging. Anyways, it's not too bad but just to give you a heads up it's a little after it changes to Hermione's POV. So hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I really shouldn't need to inform anyone of the fact that I have no ownership of any Harry Potter plots or characters, I did however come up with this one, Oh and Mishka my wonderful great dane. **

* * *

**Draco**

As soon as Draco Malfoy entered the Ministry for Magic, anyone in his vicinity averted their eyes to anything but the obviously volatile wizard stalking through the halls toward the Head Auror's office. He didn't mind in the slightest. Those wizards were the reason he kept his Auror status private. People after the war were not exactly accepting of him. The Wizarding World was in shambles and they were all looking for someone to blame. It didn't matter to them that Draco was just a kid and he couldn't possibly know anything different. Those values were engrained into his head from the moment he was born. He grew up with them and if he tried to think differently he was punished severely. After he realized that his family was entirely wrong, which has a little bit to do with a certain know-it-all Gryffindor, he went to Potter and eventually they became sort of friends and partners.

Now as he stormed into Potter's office and slammed the door shut behind him, he decided that he might have to tone it down a bit if he was going to persuade Potter to let him kill the disgusting excuses for living things that had tried to attack Granger. Or at least let him torture them. Said messy-haired bespectacled man was sitting behind his desk watching him with amusement. Draco narrowed his eyes at him and cleared his throat.

"You had better let me in to see them Potter."

"Draco, you know I can't," the man sighed removing his glasses and rubbing his face tiredly, "No one besides me and Blaise know that you're an Auror, how would I explain that? Believe me, as much as I would love letting you loose on those dirt-bags I don't know how I would possibly pull it off."

Draco growled, kicking the chair in front of his desk. After a moments pause he ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. He knew that of course, but he also knew that Potter was the Head Auror, he could easily pull some strings so no one would even know that Draco was in that room.

"Pull some strings, I have to get in there!" he demanded slamming his fists down onto the desk, "I also need all of the information you have on the other two attacks, you send Blaise to my place instead of informing me immediately? In my own investigation? What if that was vital information? What if knowing as soon as possible would help me keep your best friend alive? Merlin Potter!"

"Malfoy! Calm the fuck down!" Harry roared back, after Draco shut his mouth and glared at the other man he continued, "Look I know okay? But I told you everything that we're going to get out of those guys, I can't let you in there to tear them apart as much as I want you to fucking kill them it is not going to be able to happen because I would have to then explain what happened to them. I can't explain you."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Draco growled pacing the room.

After a few more tense minutes of pacing and Harry waiting for the blonde to calm down Draco spoke again.

"Just give me the information on the other two attacks then," Draco relented throwing himself down into the chair on the other side of Harry.

"Way ahead of you," Harry responded handing him a couple of official folders, "You didn't leave Hermione there alone did you?"

"Of course not Potter do you think I'm a bumbling idiot?" Draco grinned back at the dark-haired man, "I left her with Blaise, I doubt anyone knows that she's at my place but better safe than sorry."

"So the first was Melanie Swift, muggleborn same age as us, known supporter of the order in the second war and after," Draco read out of the folder, "Found mutilated, with evidence of_ crucio _being used extensively before death and finally cut to pieces with some sort of cutting spell. Damn, Potter this is some real shit going on."

"I know," Harry and Draco exchanged a meaningful look and then Draco went to the second folder.

"Darius White, 30, muggleborn, also a known supporter of the order in the second war and after, evidence of extensive use of _crucio_, multiple knife wounds, and cause of death _Avada Kedavra_. This is bloody horrifying."

"I know, we really need to figure out what we're going to do about this, I have a feeling they aren't going to stop there," Harry responded grimly, "They are definitely going after Hermione as a main target and I hate to say this but that might be the best hope we have of catching them."

Draco's head shot up out of the folder at that.

"What are you saying Potter?" Draco demanded hotly, "You want to use Granger as bait? Are you bloody insane? That is not happening, they'll tear her to pieces! She's your best mate and you're willing to send her out there to the wolves? Fucking hell you will, Potter!"

"Draco, look, you know I am the last one to even give a thought about sending Hermione out as bait, but she's our only hope!" Harry countered staring the blonde down, "I have no leads, it's the only option, otherwise they'll get to her eventually and every other muggleborn out there."

Draco let out a string of curses again mussing up his hair in anger and frustration, after some more pacing he finally sat back down in surrender.

"You're right, of course," Draco then mumbled some more under his breath, Harry only managed to catch something that sounded like _fucking boy-who-wouldn't die_, and found that he was amused and glad that the man would never change in some ways.

"Alright, I'll think about it, look over the files, and see if I can come up with anything. In the meantime you can come up with that plan and if it is air-tight, no chance of her getting hurt you can do it."

"Malfoy, I'm the head of the Auror department I don't need your permission," Harry responded still amused, "You have a thing for her don't you?"

"Shut up Potter," Draco retorted half-heartedly as he stood to leave.

"Fine, but I will say, don't muck it up with her," Harry relented and his expression turned serious, "She deserves something good and if you can't give her that, if all you want is a shag, then tell me now and I'll be taking over the investigation and her protection."

"As much as I respect that Potter, Hermione can take care of herself," Draco responded with a smirk, and disapparated.

"Bloody wanker," Draco mumbled thinking about Harry's idiotic ideas and prying into his affairs.

* * *

**Hermione**

And then he was back, and Hermione was sure that she had an even bigger problem. As soon as she saw him appear in front of the door in all of his blonde glory, she felt her heart skip a beat and no, oh dear Merlin those couldn't be butterflies in her stomach. His eyes immediately went to her and trailed up her body, thoroughly inspecting her for what she assumed was injuries.

"Well Drake, what's the news from Pothead?" Blaise asked but Malfoy's eyes stayed on Hermione even as he answered his friend.

"Potter gave me the file and explained the situation," Draco answered shortly.

Blaise took his dismissive response as his invitation to leave and so he stood.

"Well I can see when I am no longer wanted," he announced amused, "Granger, lovely to see you again."

The Italian strode over to her, took her hand, and gave her knuckles a light brush of his lips. She smiled back at him as he pulled away. Then she noticed him smirk at his best friend who was growling quietly by the door. Hermione was slightly confused but figured it was some weird Slytherin thing.

As soon as Blaise disapparated and the two were alone again, Hermione felt the tension from earlier. Malfoy was leaning against the door, with the dark look he gave Blaise still in his eyes. He actually looked pretty comical, like a little five year old boy pouting in the corner because he didn't get his way. At this thought Hermione giggled softly, which brought Malfoy's gaze back to her.

"Something funny, Granger?" Draco drawled.

"Oh nothing," she responded airily as she stood and started back to her room, ignoring the man as he sputtered nonsense behind her.

And then she was yet again against the hallway wall with his hard body pressed against her. She would have been angry but she couldn't really find that anger as her mind clouded with a feeling of desire that she was finding only Malfoy could give her.

He ran a long calloused finger from her sensitive spot behind her ear to just above her breasts.

"Did Zabini send the elves to get your possessions?" he breathed into her ear.

"I…er..yes," she managed to answer him a little bit too breathlessly for her liking.

She was a bit disconcerted that he wasn't giving her his usual smirk, his expression was very serious as he stared down at her, almost angry.

"Did you enjoy his touch?" he ground out angrily.

No, it couldn't be. There was no way that Draco Malfoy was jealous of his best mate, over a friendly goodbye. That would be ridiculous wouldn't it? And the fact that her body was responding favorably to his proximity and touch, and that it pleased her immensely to know that he was jealous was simply a fluke.

"Why? Are you jealous, Malfoy?" she asked smirking slightly as the blonde stopped his touches at her words.

He gave her a weird look and then his hands slid to her hips as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes Granger," his eyes flashed dangerously with lust as he gazed down her body, which was now clothed in her own muggle jeans and tank-top.

Hermione gulped as she realized that there was no way she was getting out of this now, she had dug her grave with her comments and now she was going to have to fill it. The fact that she wasn't the least bit upset about the position they were in was not the point. The point was, this sexy blonde man that had her trapped against the wall and was looking down at her with almost primitive desire was not letting her go anytime soon, so she might as well take advantage of the situation. It's not as if she could say she hated the man anymore. Hell, she had even admitted to herself she found him attractive. What was the big deal if she slept with him? It's not as if that meant they were in a relationship or anything. No, once he shagged her he'd probably lose interest and they'd be able to finish this time under his protection tension free. In fact, maybe he'd even let her help him with the investigation.

During her internal rant she didn't notice his hand traveling down toward the bottom of her shirt. She gasped when his hand finally found it's way underneath her flimsy tank and explored every inch of her stomach and back leaving trails of fire after it. Then his other hand found her chin and lifted it until her eyes were yet again on his half-lidded ones. His eyes traveled from her eyes and then back down to her lips until finally his lips were on hers. He kissed her hungrily biting and sucking, making Hermione's mind go blank, and then he was sliding his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she complied quite readily. His tongue explored her mouth with wild expertise and she found herself growing hotter and hotter for this frustratingly beautiful man pinning her to the wall.

His hands then found their way down lower and she gasped into his mouth as they gripped her arse. Effortlessly, he lifted her up still gripping her arse and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Continuing his ministrations to her mouth he eased them backwards into his room. His lips never leaving hers he managed to close the door with his foot and successfully walk them to his bed. She was mildly impressed with his skills in maneuvering while kissing her so expertly like he was. Then he turned around slightly and dropped her onto his silk sheets. His usually bright gray eyes were hooded and dark with desire as he stared down at her. She gave him a nervous little smile and pushed herself back onto the bed more. He tracked her every move, she was sure he didn't miss once inch of movement from her toes to her fingers. Then he followed her onto the bed, grasping one arm around her middle he pulled her with him to the top of the bed and laid her on his soft pillows. Training his eyes onto hers he gripped the bottom of her loose tank-top and, as she lifted herself slightly, he pulled it off of her with a proficient ease that she was sure had come from his many exploits through most of the witches at Hogwarts' bedrooms. Then his eyes moved hungrily down her upper body from her bare neck to her flat stomach and then back up to her bra-clad breasts.

She was never one to be insecure about her body, she knew she was attractive and had some pretty good assets. But as Malfoy took in her half naked form she felt slightly uncomfortable and shifted nervously underneath him. His eyes snapped to hers and he raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head ignoring his silent question and forced herself to relax. He touched her everywhere he could reach and then followed up the touches with kisses and Hermione could barely even breathe let alone think. He unbuttoned her jeans and stripped them easily from her legs, again stopping to take in her bare legs and pantie-clad self. She figured that he would go straight to her, ehm, area but was surprised to find him kissing her thoroughly again. If she had to endure his expert kisses and touches to get rid of this tension that she and probably he felt, then she might as well enjoy it. Feeling that he was slightly overdressed for the equation, she broke the kiss to strip him of his jacket and then shirt. He growled lightly as she ran her hands over his tight muscles in amazement.

Then he was sucking on her neck and she was slowly losing hold of any remaining resentment or qualms she had about this sexy man on top of her. A second later her bra was off and she had to catch her breath as his mouth was suddenly doing wonderful things to her right breast, while his right hand flicked and pinched her left breast.

Shit, there was no way she could hold on to any sense of control if he kept this up.

His lips went back up to her lips for a second before he was moving lower and lower, dipping his tongue into her belly button causing her to whimper quietly. She noticed him smirk smugly at his and then glance up at her as he rubbed his fingers between her legs and finally over the black lace covering her clit. Her breathing sped up significantly at his and she willed him with her mind to remove her panties and stop his teasing. He leaned his head closer to her ear.

"Did you like Zabini's touch Granger?" he growled into her ear, "Did his touch feel like mine? Did his lips make you wet with desire?"

So he was jealous, she thought smugly in her mind. When she didn't answer he frowned at her and stopped his lovely touching causing her to pout.

"No Malfoy, Blaise was merrily being friendly," she answered him haughtily.

Seemingly satisfied with this answer he began touching her again, this time rewarding her by pushing her panties aside and pinching and rubbing her bead of desire, still giving her that dark look that she was beginning to find very endearing. It was all she could do to keep her groan to herself.

"And Weasley, Granger? Did Weasley ever make you this wet?" her coherent thoughts were going out the window as his finger finally entered her and she sucked in her breath sharply.

"No, not Ronald, never," she managed to choke out.

He seemed satisfied with this and slipped another finger into her causing her to groan loudly. While pumping his fingers in and out of her he kissed every inch of her body causing her to emit a variety of whimpers, groans, and exclamations to hell. She met the thrusts of his fingers with her hips and she was very close to the edge, when a loud thump sounded from somewhere in the flat.

"Fuck!" he cursed quietly continuing what he was doing, "There is no way I'm stopping again, it's probably Mishka, and if not they'll get the picture and go away."

She whole-heartedly agreed with this conclusion, until they heard the savage barking from the pup and then a loud cry and whimper and then quiet. Draco stopped and listened, running his clean hand through his hair in frustration glancing toward the door.

He then looked torn between ignoring the sounds (of which Hermione was very much in favor) and investigating. He gazed at her ready and nearly naked body again, taking her in, and then went back to kissing her. But as another, louder thump sounded through the flat he growled and pulled himself off of her.

"If I get back and you've moved an inch I will drag you back into this bed whether you want to or not," he stated bluntly.

She was pretty sure there was no way she was moving as he gave her one last hungry look and wand-drawn went to inspect the noises.

After a couple minutes passed and he still hadn't returned she was getting a little bit annoyed. Finally, she decided to get up and see what was taking him so damn long. Marching into the hallway in her bra and panties she got a glimpse of a quickly moving figure in black and then her senses closed down around her and she was left to the endless abyss of her mind and a final thought of _Damn, I didn't even get his pants off yet_.

* * *

~Ace~


	5. Knots and Notts

**Sorry short one today, classes have started again and I got a new job! I shall keep updating don't worry I won't disappear again. **

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. **

* * *

**Draco**

The first thing he registered was something wet steadily trickling down his head. There was a weird ringing in his ears and muffled noises going on around him but he couldn't break through the bubble of silence. It seemed like a never-ending haze, almost as if he was submerged in a pool of a gelatinous substance and the more he tried to get out of it the more stuck he became. His eyes wouldn't budge as he tried to open them and his mind wouldn't connect to anything that would tell him what the hell was going on. He was just swimming.

And then the pain hit him. It was so sudden and abrupt that he tried to scream but his voice wouldn't make a sound, his lips wouldn't move an inch. The pain engulfed him, surrounded him and that was all he was aware of.

And then the memories came just as suddenly,

_The noises and going out into the hall. _

_The dark-cloaked figures advancing on me, the fight. _

_Granger!_

_Shit, Granger. _

_I have to get up, where's Granger? What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I fucking move?_

The world crashed back onto him and his senses exploded around him. There were loud voices shouting incomprehensible things, the pain increased beyond measure and he was finally able to pry his eyes open and force his body into an upright position.

"Malfoy! What the hell! Lay back down you've lost way too much blood!" Potter's voice rang in his ears as he tried to make out the hazy form of the dark-haired man in front of him.

"Shut the fuck up Potter!" he growled and tried not to wince in pain as he pulled his body to semi-stand up.

Lifting his hand he felt the wet substance on his head and brought it down to his eye-level to find it was blood. Great, just great, this whole fucking thing was great.

Then he took in the disarray that his flat was in and the aurors that were scrambling about the place. He did not; however, find the face he was looking for. He fixed Potter with a fierce gaze that would make his own mother cower in fear.

"Where the hell is she?" Draco asked the man in a deadly calm voice.

Potter fixed his glasses and cleared his throat, his expression looking grim.

"Gone," as soon as the words left his lips Draco was pounding his fist through the nearest wall.

All of the aurors in the room stopped and stared as the ex-Death Eater pulled his bleeding hand out of the wall and spun around to face their Head Auror. No one tried to intervene of course, because who would want to get between the Boy-Who-Lived and the even deadlier Malfoy Heir? The two were possibly the most powerful wizards in the world with the exception of Granger which was most likely due to her extensive knowledge of charms and curses and her know-it-all attitude in general. These two were on opposite ends of the danger scale, with Harry Potter being the slayer of Voldemort and the all-around good-doer and Draco Malfoy, while starting off a cowardly Death Eater became a mysterious and quite adept wizard who was known to dabble in the dark arts. He looked even more intimidating, covered in blood and muscles tensing underneath his soaked shirt.

No one messed with Malfoy, and Harry Potter knew this, but really, Granger was his best friend and he did kill Voldemort so maybe he was feeling lucky.

"Malfoy! Calm the fuck down!" Potter yelled, "She's my best friend and they fucking took her! She could be dead, or almost dead by now, so instead of fighting me let's go and find her!"

"Shit Potter, you're actually sounding sensible today," Malfoy grumbled and then paused, "I hope this doesn't mean we're friends or anything."

"Of course not Malfoy," Harry responded, and the two shared a small smirk.

The other aurors present were quite baffled at the semi-friendly ending to the wizards' exchange and watched in confusion as the two disapparated with a crack.

* * *

"I hope you know that you're bleeding in about four places that I can see, I don't even want to know where else, not to mention that huge spot of blood on your head, you're going to have quite a knot there later, " Harry stated eyeing Draco as they searched through files for some kind of clue to help them find Hermione, "Why don't you take care of that while I look?"

"Right," Draco rolled his eyes, "Look Harry, I know your little Golden Trio was into that buddy, buddy, I love you shit. But trust me the real world isn't like that. I can handle my own shit, and you can mind your own damn business."

"Draco," Harry started, in that annoying, concerned tone of voice that Draco really wanted to punch in the face.

He didn't hear the rest of what the other man was saying because he suddenly noticed a pattern in the files that seemed very familiar. Eerily familiar, actually.

"Shut up Harry," Draco stated calmly, which cut Harry off abruptly as he noticed Draco's expression.

"I think I've got it," he said in amazement, "I mean I know I've got it. Look at these files, in all of them what's the common denominator?"

Harry looked at the files Draco passed him and after a couple minutes he shook his head.

"I don't understand there's no pattern."

"Potter, look closer!" Draco demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced back at the files, comparing them until he caught what the other man was talking about.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry growled, "Let's go get Zabini and Ron."

Draco nodded his agreement.

The two men stood quickly, and after exchanging a look, disapparated.

**Hermione**

Pain endless, agonizing pain.

There was screaming ringing through her ears and as her consciousness came back to her she realized that the screaming was hers. Even more pain slammed through her and her coherent thoughts were gone as she fell back into unconsciousness.

When she woke up again, Hermione's hands and feet were shackled to the wall. She pried her tear-filled eyes open to get a good look around her. As she found herself in a dark cell in what was most likely a dungeon, her stomach dropped in dread.

"Well, well, well," a smooth, crisp man's voice hit her ears suddenly, "The mudblood is awake."

The pale blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy came into her line of vision and her anger rose to a new level.

"I don't know what my son finds particularly intriguing about you, filthy mudblood, but once he realizes it is I who has you he will come to save you, only to find you dead. Then he will finally have nothing keeping him from leading the Dark Lord's faithful army to destroy your kind!"

Hermione couldn't help but feel like the man sounded like a deranged supervillain from one of those muggle cartoons.

"You're crazy," she told him slowly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and then hit her with another _cruciatus _and the pain overtook her again.

This time when she woke up there was a breeze that made her shiver, after a quick check she realized that she was naked. Panicking, she pulled at her shackles but it was unsurprisingly futile.

"You've grown even more beautiful since Hogwarts."

What was it with these Death Eaters and their slinking out of the shadows obsession?

The dark-haired wizard stepped into her line of sight and she gasped as she recognized Theodore Nott. She had, had a slight crush on the quiet book-wormish boy when they had been at Hogwarts. He was never part of the Death Eater crowd like Malfoy had been. Maybe he was there to help her?

He inched closer and closer to her, and she was getting the feeling that he was not in fact her savior. She was really missing her blonde sexy protector right now.

And yes she was referring to Malfoy as her blonde sexy protector.

Theodore Nott had every bit of the beautiful aristocratic features that Malfoy had, he was just on a different side. His dark hair and forest green eyes offset his pale skin to give him that tall, dark, and handsome look. He was more muscular than Malfoy, but in the body builder way that Ron and Viktor Krum had, while Malfoy's muscles were more refined and lean giving him an athletic look.

Nott's hand came up and caressed her jaw line and so she spit in his face.

"That was not a very smart move," Nott growled.

Hermione couldn't help but agree with him as he grabbed her chin painfully between his fingers.

"You're mine now mudblood," he hissed in her ear.

Fuck, she was screwed. This bloody idiot was going to rape her. Right, she needed to think here, ignore the slimy bastard tonguing her breasts, and figure out how to get out of here. Her eyes snapped open as a thought came to her. She was really going to be working hard in order to concentrate here. Closing her eyes, she visualized her shackles disappearing. After a couple of minutes her wand-less magic worked and they silently fell off. She took a deep breath and then brought her knee up into Nott's crouch. He howled in pain and she made a break for the cell door. She made it outside the cell before she was thrown to the floor, her head cracking as it made contact. Nott's figure was blurry, and Hermione's brain was so muddled that she couldn't figure out if she was inching herself up or down or away.

Searing pain in her stomach refocused her vision, and she looked down to see a knife lodged in her stomach. Her brain was still moving slowly and she didn't register what it meant to have a knife in her stomach; so she kicked out at him again and again hoping to cause as much damage as she could as she kept moving in the opposite direction. She got another blow to the face from his fist, and soon after felt blood dripping from her nose.

Finally, she felt herself made immobile and she realized he had done it to her with his wand. He pulled the knife out of her stomach and the pain engulfed her, she screamed, and screamed and screamed, and then she felt him pulling her legs apart and she figured she was going to die anyways so she might as well try and throw his spell off of her. Concentration went a long way and in a wonderful moment she felt the spell lifted. Taking a deep breath, Hermione threw a wand-less jinx at him and he was thrown off of her. She pulled herself shakily to her feet, grabbed his discarded wand and stood over him as Harry, Ron, and Blaise stormed into the dungeon.

The edges of her vision were flashing with black spots, and the room was getting fuzzy. Nott's groan from the floor brought her attention back down to him. She really, really wanted to tear him apart; with his own wand. As she raised her arm up she wavered on her feet and a warm hand gently grasped her wrist from behind and an arm wrapped around her waist. Panicking, she weakly fought against them until she heard Malfoy's lovely, smooth voice in her ear; so much like his father's and yet completely different.

"Love, you'll regret that later, trust me. He deserves much worse than death, and don't worry I'll give it to him."

Hermione fell back into his arms and as her consciousness was once again leaving her, she felt something warm being wrapped around her, with a very lovely scent on it. Harry, Blaise, Ron, and Malfoy's voices echoed around her but she was falling into a beautiful place and she wasn't scared, because it was serene and wonderful and she could just feel the goodness that resonated out of every inch of the place.

* * *

**Not quite as happy with this one. Let me know what you think, what could have gone better. Thanks y'all. **

**~Ace~**


End file.
